


yeah, we fucked

by Nyawe



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyawe/pseuds/Nyawe
Summary: This is very obviously a joke fic, don't take jt seriouslyWrote by me and my friend Dan
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/reader
Kudos: 6





	yeah, we fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Please end me

What a night

The love of my life, and soon to be husband, Jon Arbuckle invited me for dinner at his house.  
It all went great, but we had too much vodka, and here we are, drunk as ever, on his bed.  
I was laying next to him, we were cuddling as Garfield stuffed lasagna into his mouth moaning about how delicious it was.  
"Deb.." I heard Jon say as he pulled me closer to his warm, muscular body "I want you". I realized was gonna get fucked tonight.

I pulled Jon closer, Garfield was still in our room. The cat felt in the mood to watch his owner "get dat dick".  
Jon gently tuned me around. He was standing on top of me, looking into my eyes, his filled with lust. "Jon please, be gentle, I've never done this before" I said anxiously. He reassured me with a kiss on the cheek and a slap on the ass.

Jon smirked, but faster than light, I flipped him around and revealed my massive COCK. "Jon, you've been a naughty boy". ( Cue party rock anthem playing )  
I began taking off his pants as he was still in shock, I'm sure Jon wouldn't expect that from someone like me, but little does he know, I'm full of surprizes, and one of those is my massive dong. I shoved two fingers inside Jon's sexy ass, he began panting and begging for more in seconds, and since I'm a good lad, I shoved 3 fingers inside of him.

"I think he's ready for your beefy lasagna Deb" I heard Garfield say. I nodded and began shoving my meaty and saucy lasagna cock into Jon's booty. Thrusting repeatedly as Jon moaned out of pleasure. "I-, I've never been ass-fucked, Deb......!! Usually I'm domi-" he paused. He liked being dominated more than he thought.

I started quickening my pace, at this point Jon wasn't able to speak anymore, the only things that came out of him were moans. With one final thrust, I released my sauce inside him. "Well Jon, this didn't go exactly the way you thought it would huh?" I looked at him while smirking. One final moan came out of him as I pulled out my dong.  
Then Garfield licked Jon's ass

The end


End file.
